Besos Curanderos
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Dolía estar observándola desde lejos. Porque hubo una vez que esa risa, sólo conseguía hacer sonar yo. Esa risa en una ocasión me pertenecía sólo a mi. Y, sin embargo, ahora era de todo el mundo... menos mía. [...] Los ojos azules de ella, se clavaban en mi, daba igual si estaba adelante o detrás, no se apartaban de mi y eso me hacía sentir demasiado bien. Sólo me miraba a mi...


¡Ohaio, minna-san! Sép, después del acelerón que me di con el cap de TDIMD... no se me han acabado las energías xD De hecho, creo que llevo todo el día escribiendo D': Y se me han hecho casi las 5am y no puedo dormir porque no paro de pensar y pensar, y he terminado escribiendo un pequeño songfic. La verdad es que estaba escuchando la canción y me dije, esta canción... puedo sacar un KidouxHaruna con ella. Y me puse y a lo tonto a lo tonto, terminé sacando algo bastante tierno, la verdad. Al menos, a mi parecer / ya me dirán ustedes si gusta o no gusta.

¡Para que no me digan que me he pasado a la acera del FudouxHaruna! Pero, también tengo una ligera obsesión últimamente por un FubukixHaruna, por culpa de mi amiguísima del alma, Chao ¬¬' La mataré por hacerme estas cosas =3= Tsk... al final, siento que voy a terminar emparejando a Haruna con todos los sexyorros de IE ;w;

Pues sin mucho más que decir, os dejo con esta cosa rara que he escrito a altas horas de la madrugada, con mucha música de fondo, con el sonido del fb sonando y... con una mente que lleva divagando todo el santo día xD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo por pura diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**BESOS CURANDEROS.**

Caminaba por la ciudad hacia ningún sitio realmente. Simplemente, necesitaba salir de aquella casa que era como si me estuviese comiendo lentamente. Estar en el jardín jugando a fútbol sólo me hacía pensar en ella... el fútbol me recordaba cada vez más y había un momento, que como no hiciese nada para detenerlo, terminaría no jugando para evitar pensar más de la cuenta en ella. De pronto, un nombre se taladró en mi cabeza. Alguien estaba llamándola. No era mi imaginación. Me giré y la vi en el parque con alguno de sus amigos del Raimon en el parque. Me acerqué a una de las esquinas más lejanas y que era difícil la visión para los que se encontraban dentro del parque para que me descubriesen.

Ahí estaba ella. Con esa sonrisa en la cara, con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto me gustaban. Sonreí levemente sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se revolucionaba con tan sólo tenerla a unos metros de mi y tener su imagen en la pupila de mis ojos. El corazón me iba a mil y me llevé una mano a la sudadera que llevaba en esos momentos, agarrando con fuerza. Tenía que detener esa sensación de alguna manera... ¿acaso no existía?

**Hay cosas que llevo dentro,  
que nunca me atrevo a decir, por miedo  
a que no me entiendas o a que se rían de mi. **

Desde hacía algún tiempo, cada vez que veía a la hija de los Otonashi sentía que todo mi cuerpo se volvía completamente loco. Era como si miles de sentimientos quisieran salir de mi cuerpo pero todos se encontrasen en un punto y se hiciesen una pelota. Y tenía miedo, miedo de que esos sentimientos saliesen a flote, miedo de que terminase haciendo la idiotez de soltarlo todo en la cara como solía hacer muy a menudo por mi mera sinceridad y por ser franco. ¿Y si ella no me entendía? ¿Y si sólo eran unos sentimientos absurdos que sólo yo tenía? ¿Y si era rechazado?

Para empezar... ¿cómo no iba a ser rechazado? ¡Por Dios! Si era Kidou Yuuto, es obvio que me iba a rechazar... por el simple hecho de ser quien era. Por el simple hecho de ser quien ella era. Otonashi Haruna... mi hermana. Mi dulce hermanita.

Pero dolía estar observándola desde lejos. Contemplar como todo el mundo estaba con ella...

**Cuantos secretos ocultos, cuantos momentos que viví  
cuando sueños e ilusiones que me guardo para mi. **

...todo el mundo hacia que su risa resonase y que martilleara mi cabeza. Porque hubo una vez que esa risa, sólo conseguía hacer sonar yo. Esa risa en una ocasión me pertenecía sólo a mi. Y, sin embargo, ahora era de todo el mundo... menos mía. Y dolía demasiado.

Recordaba cuando siendo más pequeños, Haruna corría hacía a mi y se escondía en mi espalda intentando no llorar pero las lágrimas rebosaban. Entonces aparecían esos niños que se metían con ella y le decían cosas que no tenían que decir. Cosas como... "Tu papá y tu mamá no volverán nunca más, ¡estás absolutamente sola! ¡No te quieren y nadie te va a querer!". Se reían de ella y la hacían llorar. Y yo me enfrentaba a ellos con puños y dientes. Me pegaba con esos tipos y luego era ella quien se sentaba en mi habitación y me curaba todas las heridas que me habían causado y se disculpaba por ser tan miedosa, tan cobarde y por no poder ser tan valiente como lo era yo...

Yo sólo era fuerte porque ella necesitaba que lo fuese. Nunca fui tan fuerte como se lo hice creer. Yo sólo era un niño asustado, un niño que echaba de menos a sus padres y que lo único que tenía consigo era a su hermana pequeña...

**Porque sé que el mundo es como un sueño en ****  
****el que si despiertas te vuelves tan pequeño, **

Yo tenía incluso más miedo que ella, que se preocupaba porque no podía hacer amigos que no se metiesen con ella y la hiciesen llorar. Yo era consciente de que podíamos ser separados en cualquier momento si algún matrimonio venía a por un niño y alguno de los dos les agradaba... Tenía miedo de que me separasen de ella, y sin embargo, es lo que ocurrió. Cuando eso pasó, sentí que mi mundo se reducía a la nada. Sin mi hermana... yo no era absolutamente nada ni nadie. Ella era todo mi mundo, era todo cuanto necesitaba para poder despertarme todos los días, el motivo por el que seguía de pie y luchando. Si me quitaban eso... me lo quitaban absolutamente todo.

**Porque sé que el mundo es como un sueño ****  
****en el que si despiertas te vuelves tan pequeño. **

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, absolutamente nadie. Y la familia Otonashi se te llevó... Aún recuerdo como te cogían de la mano como hacían papá y mamá y te alejaban de mi. Por mucho que corrí detrás de ti, alguien me detuvo y me impidió continuar para poder cogerte de la otra mano y tirar de ti. Pedirte que no te fueses y que no me dejases.

Creo que desde aquel día... nunca volví a mirar a nadie de la forma en la que siempre la miré a ella. Nunca reí con alguien como siempre que ella me encontraba las únicas cosquillas que tenía. Nadie me hacía sonreír de esa forma en la que ella lograba que sonriese sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo...

**Dame de tus labios curanderos que tu sabes que ****  
****me muero por volverlos a besar, déjame que viva de ilusiones, ****  
déjame**** soñar en libertad. **

**Dame de tus labios curanderos que tu sabes que  
me muero por volverlos a besar, déjame que viva de ilusiones,  
déjame soñar en libertad, en libertad. **

Tampoco nadie me ha vuelto a abrazar como ella y mucho menos, a darme esos besos que me daba cuando me caía jugando en el recreo o jugando al fútbol. Aprendió de mi, cada vez que ella se hacía daño, venía llorando y me hacía curarlo. Terminé por empezar a darle besos por cualquier cosa. "Besos Curanderos" los terminamos llamamos. Era como el típico "Cura Sana" que se solía hacer en esos casos, pero nosotros inventamos el nuestro propio.

Después de quedar solo en aquel lugar, fui yo la diana de todas las dianas. Nadie estaba para curarme cuando me hacían daño, nadie me daba los Besos Curanderos... nadie me decía que me quería. Pero sobretodo, no veía sus ojos, su sonrisa... no escuchaba su voz, no la escuchaba diciendo "¡onii-chan! ¡onii-chan!" por ningún sitio.

Es por eso que busque la forma de encontrarla de alguna manera cuando fui yo quien salió de aquel lugar pero... las cosas no salían como yo quería. Nunca salían como yo quería. Nunca quise separarme de ella y me separé. Quise reencontrarme con ella, pero me fue imposible.

**Hay veces que los recuerdos aunque tu quieras no se van****  
****y maltratan tu memoria, que no te deja olvidar.**

**y vivimos de ilusiones & jugamos a imaginar****  
****que toda la fantasía se convierta en realidad.**

Pero volví a verla de lejos, con el capitán del Raimon aquel día. Y sentí como mi mundo volvía a tener color. Era como si hubiese estado en un sueño que no me pertenecía. Un sueño que no era mío. Sólo seguía órdenes, sólo me dejaba domar como si fuese un animal sin voz ni voto en ningún sitio. Pero... el volver a verla, me hizo ir abriendo los ojos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si yo todo lo que quería era estar con mi hermana... ¿por qué no me puse a luchar por eso en vez de comportarme de esa forma tan estúpida? Con ese sentimiento, decidí actuar, decidí empezar a dar mis pequeños pasos para intentar acercarme a ella, aunque no era nada fácil. Ella me miraba mal, me gritaba. Y yo... yo sólo le respondía de forma borde.

Finalmente, acepté todo lo que me dijo y como respuesta, sólo me abalancé a rodearla y abrazarla con fuerza.

Porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Era todo lo que necesitábamos.

**Porque sé que el mundo es como un sueño en****  
****el que si despiertas, te vuelves tan pequeño.****  
****Porque sé que el mundo es como un sueño en****  
****el que si despiertas, te vuelves tan pequeño.**

Y, después de pedir mil perdones, seguía en el mismo punto. En un punto en el que tenía miedo de dar un paso más. De acercarme y de ser rechazado por sólo eso. De ser rechazado por lo que sentía por ella.

No sabía muy bien qué era. Quizá era una obsesión con la que era muy hermana por estar tanto tiempo separado pero, me molestaba verla con otros. Me molestaba que riese con otros chicos, que sonriese a otros chicos... yo quería esa sonrisa para mi. Sólo para mi.

-¡Hasta luego, Haruna! - se despidieron los chicos con el brazo en alto.

-¡Ja nee! - se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

Todos los chicos y chicas con los que estaba, la dejaron sola en el parque. Ésta, en vez de marcharse también para su casa, decidió quedarse sentada en el columpio mientras se movía ligeramente para adelante y para atrás, sin mucha fuerza, sólo movía sus pies y éste daban un ligero movimiento.

Tragué saliva y traté de armarme de valor. Era mi oportunidad... era mi oportunidad para volver a acercarme a ella... Cogí aire profundamente y lo solté lentamente. De nuevo los nervios empezaban a adueñarse de mi. ¡Maldición!

Salí de mi escondite y me empecé a acercar al parque. No parecía que se diese que alguien llegaba así que decidí coger las cadenas del columpio y moverlo de derecha a izquierda observando su cuerpo desde mi altura. Haruna se aferró a las cadenas y alzó su cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con mis ojos ocultos en aquellas gafas. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo. Parecía que funcionaba. Haruna me mostró una sonrisa que me revolucionó el corazón.

-¿Te importa? - pregunté mientras le hacia un gesto para columpiarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se colocó mejor en su lugar.

Empecé a ayudarla a columpiarse y cuando ya le había dado con mucha fuerza, me senté en el de al lado, observando como se mecía entre el viento. Los ojos azules de ella, se clavaban en mi, daba igual si estaba adelante o detrás, no se apartaban de mi y eso me hacía sentir demasiado bien.

Sólo me miraba a mi...

¿Hacía cuanto deseaba eso?

**Dame de tus labios curanderos que tu sabes que****  
****me muero por volverlos a besar, déjame que viva de ilusiones,****  
déjame**** soñar en libertad.**

-¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto en aparecer frente a mi? - preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotros pero que para nada era incómodo.

Me pilló de improvisto y la miré pensando en una pregunta lógica... pero entonces me di cuenta que no necesitaba la lógica. Que sólo necesitaba la verdad. Aunque mi verdad era... algo extraña.

-¿Acaso sigues culpándote por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de mi? - preguntó deteniendo el columpio y colocándose delante de mi.

-No... Sí, bueno, no sé. - admití finalmente mientras miraba hacia el suelo. - Es que... hay algo que no entiendo de mi mismo. Y... por mucho que lo intento... no puedo hacerlo yo solo. La respuesta no la puedo obtener por alguien más que por ti.

Ella me miró sin entender y sus ojos se mostraron curiosos e interesados. Me incorporé, aferrando aún una mano en la cadena del columpio.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre... onii-chan? - el sonrojo de sus mejillas más esas palabras me hicieron sentir realmente feliz. Me llevé la mano libre al pecho y me volví a agarrar la sudadera. Cogí aire fuertemente. - ¿Onii-chan...? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el pecho? - preguntó preocupada.

Entonces me cogió la mano. El contacto de su mano con la suya me hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, la sensación era demasiado agradable. Tanto que no pude evitar, coger su mano con algo de miedo. Ella me miró entre preocupada y algo confusa. ¿Acaso se daba cuenta de que mi mano temblaba al coger la suya?

-¿Estás bien...?

**Dame de tus labios curanderos que tu sabes que****  
****me muero por volverlos a besar, déjame que viva de ilusiones,****  
déjame**** soñar en libertad, en libertad.****  
****Dame de tus labios curanderos que tu sabes que****  
****me muero por volverlos a besar, déjame que viva de ilusiones,****  
déjame**** soñar en libertad.**

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, había cogido por la cintura a Haruna que me miraba sorprendida. Cerré unos instantes los ojos y sentí el impulso de acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros con un beso inesperado pero antes de eso, una de mis manos fueron a las gafas y tiré de ellas hacia arriba deshaciéndome de ellas. Dejé que mis ojos rojos fuesen los que hablasen, los que viese... al fin y al cabo, hacia demasiado tiempo que no se los mostraba a alguien. Ella era quien me decía que le gustaban y que quería que sus ojos fuesen como los suyos, algo que siempre me hizo reír...

Cuando quise acercarme a ella, a pesar de estar tan sumamente cerca, sentí las manos de mi hermana sobre mi rostro y me acariciaron las mejillas. También sus dedos rozaron mis cejas y cerré instintivamente los ojos. Sentí sus dedos rozar mis párpados y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando sentí como besaba mi frente. Y ambas mejillas.

Mientras que yo deseaba probar esos besos curanderos, en mis labios...

Maldición, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Realmente, debía de estar loco. Sonaba como tal. ¿Desde cuando un hermano quiere que su hermana le bese en los labios? Debía de estar enfermo. Seguro que era eso. Seguro que era eso lo que no lograba saber hasta esos momentos. El aroma de Haruna me envolvía, el tenerla tan cerca me trastornaba. ¿Y si es que no podía estar cerca de ella?

-Haruna, yo... - quise decir antes de que ella me interrumpiese de la forma menos esperada para mí.

**Dame de tus labios curanderos que tu sabes que****  
****me muero por volverlos a besar, déjame que viva de ilusiones,****  
déjame**** soñar en libertad.**

**FIN.**


End file.
